The Thoughts of Eclare
by BelieveTheTrue
Summary: What goes on in Eli and Clare's heads as their relationship progresses
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so try not to hate too much. This is a one shot of what Clare and Eli think of each other. This is before they started dating.**

_Eli's POV_

God, she is so gorgeous. Just look at her. She's perfect. I hope she knows that. Her crystal blue eyes are so enticing that I might not be able to control myself. Those soft, pink lips are taunting me so badly. No, Eli! Snap out of it! You're bad news for her. You're just going to cause problems for her and the last thing you want to do is hurt her. I can't hurt her like I hurt Julia. Julia. I haven't thought about her in a while. Not since I met Clare. I remember when I first met Clare. Wow, I was a total mess. She was the first girl since Julia who made me feel so nervous. What is this girl doing to me?

_Clare's POV_

Oh crap! I think he just caught me staring at him. C'mon Clare, pull yourself together. He can't be interested in me. I'm little miss saint Clare. Eli is just so mysterious. He's hot one day, cold the next. God is probably furious at me for the thoughts I've had about him. I know I took a vow of purity and I do plan to keep it that way but thinking about Eli makes me wish I hadn't. What if he was interested in me? It's a possibility. I mean it seems like he flirts with me a lot in Ms. Dawes class. I think that she meant to pair us up because she knew we were meant to be together. I should be very thankful for being in her class which brought Eli a little closer to me each day.

_Eli's POV_

Haha I love the way she blushes when I catch her staring at me. She tries to hide it but she fails miserably. But I think it's cute. Maybe I should ask her out. Ah who am I kidding? Saint Clare, go out with me? Like Clare would ever go out with an emo, guy liner wearing, hearse driving 11th grader. I don't deserve her. Especially not after Julia. I miss Julia. It's my fault she's dead. Eli, you need to move on. Julia is dead. Clare is alive and right behind you so just turn around and tell her how you feel. Wait what did Ms. Dawes say? Something about a project. This is my chance! Acting out a scene from something Shakespeare will be the perfect setting! I just have to snag Romeo and Juliet before anyone else can. Wow, I am turning into a total sap!

_Clare's POV(after Eli, Adam, and Clare finished filming)_

OMG I JUST KISSED ELI AND IT WAS AMAZING! I wonder what he is thinking. I bet he's happy since I saw him grin after I agreed to do the kiss. The grin makes me melt. Maybe I should tell him how I feel. Yeah, I can do this.

…..

…..

…..

Maybe I should wait until Adam is not around. I don't want him to feel like the third wheel.

_Eli's POV(directly after the kiss)_

Holy Shit! That was awesome! I just kissed the girl of my dreams. But why do I feel like shit all of a sudden. I thought I would be happy since I was able to take that next step with Clare. Oh, I realize what's going on. I feel like shit because of Julia. I feel guilty about having to put Clare through the same thing that Julia had to go through. That obviously didn't end well. I can't let that happen to Clare. I care way too much about her to let that happen. As much as I am going to hate this, I'm going to have to majorly distance myself from her.

_Clare's POV_

That jerk! I can't believe he led me on like that. Now he's just avoiding me! You know what, forget him! He's not worth your time.

_Eli's POV_

Talk about one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. Seeing the sadness in her eyes burned my heart so badly. She just couldn't know about Julia. I did what I had to do. Man, this sucks!

_Clare's POV(after Eli kisses her in All Falls Down pt. 1)_

Is it me or is it hot in here? That was probably the best kiss I will ever get. Well at least I know he's over Julia. So now I can go to Vegas Night with him. He can be my date! Wow, I actually have a boyfriend again! Can life get any better?

_Eli's POV_

Wow, she is so amazing and she's all mine. I know I just got over Julia and I just started dating Clare but I think I'm falling in love with her. Wow that's a surprise but it's out in the open now.

I love Clare Edwards.

**What do you guys think? Too much? Not enough? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Author's Note

**I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who have read my story and have rated and favorite! It means so much to me that you guys like my story. I'm considering writing more but I'm still thinking about it. Feel free to message me with ideas. Don't forget to review and I love you my little sprinkles! I've decided to call you guys my little sprinkles if you don't mind. Happy Tuesday!**


End file.
